poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Forgotten Bigg City Port
''Winnie the Pooh and The Forgotten Bigg City Port ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh short film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive as double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Flipper. Plot The story begins with Pooh and his friends (along with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Salty, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) and Heckle & Jeckle were out at sea enjoying watching the dolphins jumping out and in the water and having launch while Donald turns the radio on hoping to find good calm music. The Radio however picked up an SOS message coming from an old city called Bigg City Port. So Pooh decided they must go to Bigg City Port and find out the problem. Once there, They find the town band and deserted as if no one works here anymore. As they looked around, straight things began to happen. Loud horns suddenly echo around Bigg City Port which frighten Piglet and Percy so much, that they got separated from the others. Piglet soon stopped panic and come faced to faced with 7 tug boats he never seen before. Pooh and the other soon reunited with Piglet as the tugs introduce themselves, The Star Fleet (Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules and Sunshine) and their star fleet submarine, Grampus. They Star fleet explain to them that Bigg City Port was once the most busyness place in the world where tramp steamers and ocean liners comes in and out, night and day wit Big Mickey loading and unloading them. Even if they mean working with their rivals the Z-Stacks (Zorron, Zebedee, Zak, Zug and Zip). But as the years went by after Big Mickey's fall into the sea, the docks became less and less busy and Captain Star (their owner) was retired and no one can takes his place. and the same thing happened to Captain Zero (The Z-Stacks' owner) and The Z-Stack went to work some place else even some of The Star Fleet's friends left as well to find new work. And soon Bigg City port was forgotten, left and abandon. The Star Fleet had great feared they will all be scrapped. As Pooh and the others wondering what to do, Thomas suggested that they should back to Sodor with Pooh and the others and do some work at Brendam Docks since the harbor is short of tug boats which the Star Fleet agrees. Thomas even told them that Big Mickey is alive and works at Brendam Docks now, which the Star Fleet was delighted to hear that. Ash however realize that Percy is still not with them. Percy meanwhile was still racing on the old rails when a bridge he raced across collapse and he fell right onto a pass by raft and was drifted out at sea, straight into the navy practice. Percy whistled for help and Pooh and the others heard his call and teamed up with the Star Fleet to save him, Ten Cents throw his rope onto Percy's Raft and pull clear just as the navy destroyed the target that Percy was blocking. After thanking them for saving him, The Star Fleet and Grampus have one last look round Bigg City Port and Up River and they travled with Pooh and his friends back home. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Salty, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) and Heckle and Jeckle are guest starring in this short film. *This film marks first debut of The Star Fleet from TUGS. *Both Thomas & Friends and Tugs were made at Shepperton Studios in England, directed by David Mitton and composed music by Junior Campbell and Mike O'Donnell. *The main reason why Salty, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow and Sheldon J. Plankton are guest starring in this series, because The Little Mermaid Films and Series, SpongeBob Squarepants and TUGS involve adventures at sea and at the docks. *Big Mickey will be mentioned in this short film since he appear in both Thomas & Friends ''and ''TUGS. *76859Thomas was planning to make Pooh's Adventures of TUGS, but that idea was dropped for unknown reason or that Big Mickey appear in Thomas & Friends. So he decided to make this short film instead while using some of TUGS stories as his ideas for his Thomas' Adventures Chronicles. *This short film takes place after ''TUGS (TV Series) ''and ''Thomas & Friends ''Season 21 episode, ''New Crane on The Dock ''to which Big Mickey speaks for the first time in the series. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated TV series Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Short Films